


A Not-So-Happy Homecoming

by talkaboutartassholes



Series: Everybody, Meet Peter [3]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Gen, Iron Dad, Light Angst, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 17:28:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18238016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talkaboutartassholes/pseuds/talkaboutartassholes
Summary: “I mean, I don’t particularly want to be around them either.” Peter scrunched up his nose at the idea of having to be around people who hurt someone he cared about. He didn’t have much of a family anymore so he tended to be kind of overprotective of the one he did have. “May’s made me promise that I won’t punch any former national heroes.”Tony scrubbed a hand down his face, “Then what is it, if not to get your Captain America Teddy Bear signed?”“I’m never gonna forgive May for telling you about that,” Peter grumbled.--OR--The Rogues are coming home and Peter has opinions





	A Not-So-Happy Homecoming

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DisasterSoundtrack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisasterSoundtrack/gifts).



> PREFACE: I love Cap, I do, however young Peter here does not share my opinion. This is not super cap-friendly but it's not hate. Also please don't leave team cap hate in my comments, that's not what this is about. 
> 
> So this is post Civil War but we're ignoring IW & Endgame, because fuck that. Am I right?

“Kid, I already told you, no.” Tony punched his code into the pad, entering the workshop, Peter following diligently behind.

“But, why Mr. Stark?” The pair sat at Tony’s main workstation, Tony probably actually intended on working but Peter was far more focused on wearing down his mentor. “You need moral support.”

“Which is exactly why Pepper is coming.” Tony started opening files, pulling up blueprint, generally doing anything he could to look busy to try and get Peter to leave him alone. Not like that had ever worked before. “What I need now is for you to be as far away from trouble as possible, and trust me, this weekend? The compound is going to be trouble.”

Captain America & Co. were returning to the US after over a year of being on the run. Tony and Col. Rhodes had been working pretty much nonstop trying to amend The Accords and get Steve and the rest of The Rogues pardoned. About a week ago what was left of the Avengers and the UN had come to an agreement. Most of the Sign-Your-Life-Away clauses had been filtered out and Team Cap were being allowed back in the country. The only stipulation being they had to do six months house arrest (minus missions) to make up for, ya know, breaking so many laws. Unfortunately, those still left MIA didn’t really have any place left to be house arrested to. Which left the compound. Tony had offered it up, but Peter had a sneaking suspicion he’d regretted it as soon as the words left his mouth. 

Peter wasn’t sure why Tony had to be there when The Rogues arrived but he insisted he did and he was refusing to let Peter come along. He kept saying he didn’t want Peter to embarrass him with his fanboying, but that excuse was flimsy at best.

“Is this about keeping me away from The Rogues or keeping The Rogues away from me?” He raised an eyebrow in an accusatory manner.

Tony sighed. “Ya know sometimes it’s more polite to keep observations to yourself.” He paused, then made a face, “Also stop calling them The Rogues.”

“Sorry, the war criminals.”

“Not better.” If Peter had to put a name to the look on Tony’s face it would be ‘long-suffering’.

“Okay, but what if I promise not to leave your floor?” He could tell he had Tony’s interest even if he refused to look up from the holograms in front of him. “Team Cap won’t be allowed up there so there’s no danger of me running into them.” When Tony still didn’t acknowledge him, he added a soft, “Please?”

“Why do you want to come so bad kid? I’m not kidding when I say I don’t want these guys around you.” Tony finally turned to him. He had on what Rhodey called his ‘Dad Look’ a.k.a. completely exasperated, but still fond. It really only appeared around Peter and DUM-E.

“I mean, I don’t particularly want to be around them either.” Peter scrunched up his nose at the idea of having to be around people who hurt someone he cared about. He didn’t have much of a family anymore so he tended to be kind of overprotective of the one he did have. “May’s made me promise that I won’t punch any former national heroes.”

Tony scrubbed a hand down his face, “Then what is it, if not to get your Captain America Teddy Bear signed?”

“I’m never gonna forgive May for telling you about that,” Peter grumbled. “Really though, Mr. Stark,” He added more enthusiastically. “I’m glad Pepper’s gonna be there, she’s better at handling your emotions, and it’s super awesome that Col. Rhodes is coming so you can have someone on your side in meetings and stuff, but -” Peter paused, trying to figure out how to form his thoughts in a way that would make Tony understand “-you’re gonna be around people you don’t like all weekend - you’re gonna need someone to help distract you and, like, force you to have fun. No offence but you’re, like, really bad at lightening the mood.” Tony chuckled and Peter knew he was winning, “Also it’s my weekend to pick the movies and if you think I’m letting you skip out, you are so wrong.”

Tony sighed dramatically, “Fine you can come.”

“Yessss” Peter jumped up from his seat, wrapping his arms around Tony’s torso in a one-sided hug.

“But not because any of your points were valid! I just don’t want to hear you ramble anymore.”

“Whatever you say Mr. Stark.” Peter mumbled, smiling into his mentor’s chest as the hug was finally returned.

\----

It was Sunday afternoon and so far the weekend had been fairly uneventful, Tony had soundproofed his floor so Peter hadn’t even so much as heard The Rogues. Friday night had been dedicated to movies, once Peter had finished his homework of course, Saturday The Rogues arrived and Tony had spent the majority of the day in meetings with Team Cap and their UN adviser, while Peter had caught up on TV and Youtube and designed theoretical improvements to his webbing. Pepper had stopped in occasionally to make sure he wasn’t going mad from boredom and even gave him a pair of Tony’s (relatively) old Smart Glasses to see if he could figure out how he got FRIDAY in there. Sunday morning had been spent in a fairly lazy manner: breakfast, TV shows Peter was determined to get Tony to like, a game of Words With Friends in which Pepper absolutely crushed him, showing no mercy. But as the day went on Pepper was called to do some SI work, because you never got an off day as a CEO, and Tony had to run down to the lab to do….something, Peter wasn’t paying attention. 

Which left said boy in the kitchen at 4pm pouring himself another bowl of cereal, debating with himself if the reminder of good in the world was worth the emotional toil that came with watching the new season of Queer Eye. Also would FRIDAY alert Tony that he was crying?

He was about to say screw it and settle in with a box of tissues when someone cleared their throat. His head snapped up and the sight of Steve Rogers standing in Tony’s living room almost made him drop the milk jug in his hand.

Peter’s eyes widened in shock, and then narrowed angrily. “What are you doing here?” 

Captain Rogers looked at him wearily, “I think I could ask you the same question.”

Peter kept his eyes on the man in front of him but turned his attention towards the ceiling. “FRIDAY, why did you let him up here?” No response. “FRIDAY?”

Cap huffed, “She seems to be down. I was looking for Tony, do you know where he is?”

“Yes.” Peter held his glare.

“Will you tell me?” 

“Mmmmm,” Peter took a moment to fake-think about it before answering, “No.”

“Listen, kid-” Steve started, but Peter cut him off.

“Don’t call me that.”

Captain Rogers looked confused but continued, “...okay. Look, I’m just trying to find Tony, he’s been avoiding me all weekend and I’d like to talk to him before he heads back to the city.” He was using his best I’m-Captain-America-Listen-To-Me voice, but Peter was pretty much immune to that from the PSAs at school, plus he was pretty pissed off right now and a firm tone wasn’t going to change that.

“So you thought disobeying his rules and invading his privacy was the way to go about that?” 

“What?” The soldier’s brow furrowed, “Son, listen-”

“If I wasn’t okay with ‘kid’ what the fuck makes you think I’d be okay with ‘son’?” Peter had to keep himself from yelling at the man before him. Who was he to think he could talk down to Peter like that, to use those terms of endearment to belittle him?

“Language.”

That was the final straw. “Nope, nuh-uh, you don’t get to say that to me.” Peter slammed his fist down on the counter, having to use his last bit of self control to make sure he didn’t break it. “In fact you shouldn’t be saying anything to me but clearly you have no respect for other people or their boundaries so here you are in the one place Tony specifically told you, you couldn’t be, acting as if you have any authority over me.” His breathing was labored as he tried to control his emotions.

Steve nodded, uncrossing his arms, “Okay, I take it you’re not my biggest fan.”

Peter took a second to let himself calm down, his loud anger turned into a silent seething. He didn’t meet the captain’s eyes as he spoke, “I used to be. I used to have your poster, your teddy bear, think that everything you touched turned to gold.” He slumped as he met Steve’s curious gaze. “Between what they taught us at school and seeing the battle of New York from my bedroom window, you were one of my heroes. You protected the little guy, saved people because you didn’t like bullies.” Peter’s look turned judgmental, “And then you had to go and prove that even Captain America doesn’t always care about morals.”

Steve stood before him, still confident, never wavering, “I probably deserve some of that, but you have to understand The Accords use-”

“I don’t care about The Accords.” How could he care about The Accords when the only father-figure he had left in his life was almost ripped away from him before they even had the chance to realize what they were to each other. “But you know who does? Tony. The man who was trying to protect you, the man who even after signing still went out of his way and disobeyed the UN to try and help you.” Peter’s voice cracked as he tried to keep his emotions at bay. “And I don’t know what happened, Tony wont tell me and, fine, I respect that. But I do know that Pepper told me if it hadn’t have been for King T’challa being there Tony might not have made it back. His suit was basically useless, the arc was destroyed, he was hurt, and you left him to die of exposure. Sorry Captain, but it’s gonna take a little more than a signature and house arrest to forget all that.”

Steve was just staring at him, clearly unsure of how to respond to Peter’s outburst. But Peter was done, he had said his bit, he didn’t need to waste anymore energy on people who didn’t respect him or his family.

He made to head to his room when the elevator doors opened and a furious Tony came barreling in.

“What the hell is going on here? Rogers, I gave you one rule!” Tony blew past Steve to get to Peter, he held him by his shoulders, eye’s searching his face. “Kid, are you okay? What happened?”

“I’m fine, Mr. Stark.” Peter shrugged himself out of Tony’s grip, staring hard at the floor.

“I’m sorry Tony, I wanted to talk, when FRIDAY let me up here I assumed you had given me permission.” Steve was standing arms crossed, expression confused.

Tony sighed, his head dropping, he was still facing Peter but he turned to look over his shoulder to address Steve, “She was running upgrades, only external security was up.” Then turning back to Peter, “Fuck, that’s on me kid, I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay Mr. Stark, I kept my promise to May, don’t worry.” He tried to smile but he knew it was weak, Tony returned it with his own half-hearted one.

Tony straightened up then, turning to Steve and for the first time giving the man his full attention. “Rogers, I’ll meet you downstairs in 15, we can talk then.”

Steve looked between the two of them before nodding, “Sure thing, Tony.” Tony returned the nod and Captain Rogers retreated to the elevator.

As soon as the doors were closed Tony turned on his heel and pulled Peter in to a bone-crushing hug. “God kid, I’m sorry you had to deal with that.”

“It’s okay, Mr. Stark, honestly.” Peter chuckled, returning the hug. “Although I should probably tell you, I might not have been the most welcoming to your house guests.”

Tony broke the hug and held him at arm's length, watching him appraisingly. “What’d you do, bud?”

“I didn’t do anything,” Peter said, looking anywhere but his mentor. “But I might have let Captain Rogers know my thoughts about him being here.”

Tony rolled his eyes and dropped his hold on Peter. “Great now I have to go apologize to His Righteousness.”

“I don’t see why,” Peter folded his arms defensively. “The only reason I was even able to tell him off is because he didn’t listen to you. He proved my point just by being up here.”

Tony looked him over before sighing, “I get it kiddo, I do. But Steve’s not evil, he’s not the enemy. I might not be his biggest fan, but today was a misunderstanding. I should have let everyone know FRIDAY was going down for a while.”

He could tell Tony was trying to catch his gaze, but Peter knew if he looked at his mentor now all his emotions would come spilling out. “After everything he did to you, how can you just be okay with him being here?”

Tony pried his arms from his chest and guided him to the couch, pulling Peter to sit with him. “We both made mistakes, kid, we both fought with our emotions instead of our brains. I’m not saying I forgive him, I’m not even saying I like him very much anymore, but we have to move on. We can’t forgive and we can’t forget but the world needs The Avengers. Steve knows that, I know that, as much as we might not agree, we agree on that.”

He could feel Tony’s eyes searching his face and gave in, looking up at his mentor. “I don’t like it.”

Tony smiled softly, “Neither do I, bud, but sometimes being a superhero means doing what’s right even if it sucks.”

Peter huffed in feigned annoyance, “Fine, but I’m not gonna pretend to like him.”

Tony let out a full-on laugh at that, “Oh no bud, you’re not coming back to the compound for a looooong time.”

“But Mr. Stark!” Peter sputtered indignantly.

“Nope,” Tony said as he ruffled Peter’s hair. “That ship has sailed, your internship is based solely at Stark Tower from here on out.”

Peter flopped back on the couch, letting out a whine at how unfair that was, but he couldn’t help the smile that formed as Tony laughed at his antics. 

He might not like the situation, and he might not trust Captain Rogers, but he trusted Tony with his life, and at the end of the day if he thought Steve wouldn’t hurt them, well, then Peter would trust that decision.

**Author's Note:**

> Well that was probably the angstiest thing I've ever written, but I hope you enjoyed nonetheless! Leave me a comment letting me know what you thought or hit me up on tumblr @[tstarkapologist](https://tstarkapologist.tumblr.com/)


End file.
